mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hyena and the Mighty
The Hyena and the Mighty is the first episode of season four. Synopsis Jake's new friend, Rufus Hyena starts crying non-stop after Adam insults him, so Adam tries various antics to restore Rufus' ability to laugh. Plot The episode starts off at the library, where Rufus and Jake are laughing over yet another butt joke. Adam, however, is trying to study and can't concentrate. Jake doesn't listen and makes Rufus laugh some more, much to Adam's annoyance. Throughout the day, Rufus' laughter ends up (unintentionally) causing problems for Adam. Adam can't present his paper on an oil tanker sinking, he fails at catching a large ball during outdoor gym, and, at the cafeteria, he is sprayed by hot sauce that Rufus tried to swallow in one go, making everyone laugh at him. At the boys' bathroom, Adam complains about Rufus to Jake. He tells them that Rufus doesn't have any clue what comedy is, right down to angrily calling the hyena "a phony". Immediately following this, the duo hear someone flush and exit the stall, revealing a broken Rufus. Adam attempts to show appreciation for him, but it doesn't work, as Rufus dashes out of the bathroom while pouring his heart out. Rufus stops near Windsor and curls into a ball. The gorilla's first instinct is to comfort him with a hug. When Adam and Jake show up, Windsor tells them that if Rufus doesn't laugh again, he'll die. Adam, seeing this as an opportunity to escape from the hyena's laughter, shakes it off as "survival of the fittest" and walks off. Jake, not wanting his pal to croak, ropes Adam into finding a way to help him anyway. They first visit Principal Pixiefrog's office. Pixiefrog, however, appears to not be listening to anything Adam says. When Adam screams at him, it's revealed that he was wearing ear plugs to block out Rufus' crying. He claims that's how you solve the problem, but it proves as no help for the trio. They then get Mr. Mandrill to perform a Seinfeld-style comedy routine to make Rufus laugh. Each of the attempts make Adam and Jake laugh, but not Rufus. Not even the grand (and messy) finale. Finally, they stop by the infirmary to see if Nurse Gazelle can do anything. She also proves to be of zero help as, for no given reason, she plans to shave off all of Rufus' fur. In the hallways, Rufus continues bawling all over the duo. Adam, finally having enough, goes insane. He then crazily attempts to make him laugh with self-harm. He does an idiotic dance, and Jake plants a pie in his face and sprays his pants with water, all of which make Rufus cry harder out of sheer confusion. By this point, Adam is enraged enough to yell at Rufus to laugh, even threatening him. Jake, unamused, tells him to lighten up. Adam, seizing this as a way to get out of here, "takes the advice to heart" and begins to walk away, only to slip on the floor, due to it being wet from Rufus' excessive tears. Adam is flung into a giant toaster (which he questions), until the toaster pops him up to, according to Principal Pixiefrog, a separate wing in the school that was supposed to be shut down, and we discover why, as Adam is put through a Rube Goldberg style punishment, before being thrown back on the floor where everybody is watching. Everyone then hears a noise, and it turns out that what just happened was funny enough to make Rufus laugh again. Pixiefrog then asks Windsor how he knew about the hyena's biology, to which he reveals he made it all up to get Adam to make Rufus happy and teach him a lesson. Upon hearing this, it is now Adam's turn to bawl his eyes out. The episode ends with Adam crying and everyone laughing at him. Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Rufus Hyena *Mr. Hornbill *Slips Python *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan (Cameo) *Latanya Hippo (Cameo) *Joanie Ox (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Mrs. Warthog (Non-Speaking Cameo; Flashback) *Principal Pixiefrog *Mr. Mandrill *Nurse Gazelle *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Amusement #2 – Franco Micalizzi (opening) * Without Hope – Trevor Duncan (Adam’s report) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (playing softball) * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben (the laughs continue at lunch) * Bell Hop (A) – John Shakespeare (Adam in his underwear) * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi (Windsor comforts Rufus) * In A Bossa Mood – Gordon Rees (in Principal Pixiefrog’s office) * ? (Mr. Mandrill at the Laugheteria) * Hollywood Holiday – Frank Samuels (in Nurse Gazelle’s office) * Happy Little Heroes – Antonion Di Pofi (Adam loses it) * Locomotion – Clive Richardson (“I thought we closed down the Rube Goldberg wing.”) Quotes :Adam: Jake, he's a hyena. He'll laugh at anything. (he gets out his bus pass) Look Rufus, my bus pass. (he then examines it) I never did figure out why there's a picture of my butt on there. ---- :Adam: In 1973, a seven-hundred and eighty three ton oil tanker crashed....(he is interrupted by Rufus' merry laughter; Adam tries to concentrate)….into an iceberg, killing 1.6 million live animals...(Rufus continues to laugh; Adam can't take it anymore)….SO YOU THINK THIS IS VERY FUNNY!! HUH, RUFUS!? ---- :Adam: I have had it with that laughing....(wipes his face)….FREAK!! I have never been so humiliated into my....(wipes face again)….LIFE!! :Jake: More humiliated than that time you came to school in your underwear? :Adam: (dumbfounded) I thought that was a dream. :Jake: Nope, that was real. :(we flashback to that day, with Adam happily and absentmindedly walking down the halls in nothing but underwear. He greets the following, all of which stare at him with shocked expressions) :Adam: Good morning, ladies! What's shakin', Mrs. Warthog? Hello, random beauty pageant contestants. (the flashback ends) :Adam: (deadpan) That was more humiliating. ---- :Jake: ADAM!! We can't let Rufus become worm food! He's my best friend!! (quivers with concern) :Adam: I thought I was your best friend! :Jake: Well, uh, yeah, you are....but you're not dyin'! ---- :Adam: How could someone not laugh at a watermelon being smashed? :Mr. Mandrill: I don't understand, either. It used to kill 'em at the old folks home last weekend. ---- :Adam: I guess it's pretty obvious. We should've come to the nurse's office first. :Jake: Yeah. Our friend's near death, and she has lots of bandages and junk. ---- :Adam: What do you have in mind for Rufus? :Nurse Gazelle: Well, I could....(whips out an electric shaver)….SHAVE OFF ALL HIS FUR!!! :Adam: (nervous) Uh, what will that accomplish? :Nurse Gazelle: Nothing. But it'll make me laugh! (begins laughing like crazy and chases a panicked Rufus around the room) :Adam: (sigh) Do you ever get the feeling that the faculty of this school is pretty useless. :Jake: Oh, yeah! ---- :Windsor: Any luck with the Rufus problem, Adam? :(Adam, with Rufus crying all over him, simply stares at him angrily) :Windsor: Never mind. ---- :Adam: THAT'S IT!!! WE TRIED, LIKE, THREE THINGS TO GET YOU TO STOP CRYING!!! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM US!? (begins to do a stupid dance; in a simpleton voice) ''You want me to do a little 'dance!? A FUNNY DANCE!? :(Rufus has no idea what to think, and starts sobbing again) :'''Adam: I know! How 'bout a pie in the face? (Jake, dressed as a clown, slams a pie into Adam's face. It doesn't work.) ''Spritz me! ''(Jake gets out a canister of water and sprays it in Adam's pants; Adam produces faux gurgles. Rufus is still crying.) '' :'Adam': AW, COME ON!! LAUGH!! LAUGH!! LAUGH!! ''(dashes over to Rufus; in a threatening voice) LAUGH, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!! (Rufus bawls in fear) :Jake: (unamused) ''Yeesh, Adam! Why don't you ease up? :'Adam': Ease up? EASE UP!? Okay, got it! I'm outta here. You all have fun in Crying Land! ---- :'Principal Pixiefrog': I thought we closed down the Rube Goldberg wing. That's a lawsuit waiting to happen. ---- :'Principal Pixiefrog': Mr. Gorilla, how did you know about the hyenas and the dying and the laughter and so on? :'Windsor': Oh, that? I just made all that stuff up. :'Adam': ''(baffled) WHAT!? (now he's the one crying up a storm) :Jake: Uh oh! Hey, humans don't croak from crying, don't they? :Windsor: Nah, he'll be fine. Trivia *First episode of season four. *The title is a pun on the phrase "The High and The Mighty". *The expiration date on Adam's bus pass is 2026. *Slips pitches softballs by regurgitating them. *At one point, Adam went to school, wearing nothing but his underwear, and assumed it was a dream, only to find out it was real. This is a take on the classic "Going to School in One's Underwear Dream" that everybody has at some point in their lives. *Mr. Mandrill looks weird in this episode. *Adam goes through serious character derailment in this episode; not only does he act rude and offensive towards Rufus, but he is also the cause of the problem and doesn't even seem to care that Rufus was dying, going so far as to threaten Rufus. **Because of Adam's character derailment and Rufus' laughing and crying going nonstop, this is often considered one of the show's worst episodes. Continuity *Ninth episode, where Adam and Jake are in gym together. The others being Chew on This, Guano in 60 Seconds, Le Switcheroo, Talking Teddy, Uniformity, The Morning Zoo, Lie, Cheetah, Steal, and The Frog Principal. *Tenth episode in which Adam's Underwear is shown. (Inoculaton Day, Lyon of Scrimmage, Me Adam, You Jake, Docu-Trauma, Basic Jake, The Two Jakes, Uniformity, The Cuddlemuffins, and Gorilla of My Dreams) *The "Laugheteria" from "Yesterday's Funny Monkey" appears again. Cultural References *The bass music playing in the background of Mr. Mandrill's comedy routine is reminiscent of the music from Seinfeld, doing a parody on Jerry Seinfeld's comedy night epilogues. *Adam becomes the victim of a giant Rube Goldberg machine, which, according to Principal Pixiefrog, is a seperate wing in their school that serves no purpose and causes complete harm. He says it should've been shut down, and it's "a lawsuit waiting to happen." Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Episodes